Cobol College
by 924inlegend
Summary: The Cobol College is home to many diverse students including the personalities of Arrogant Intellect Arthur, Goody British Exchange Student Eames, Science Geek Yusuf, Rich Asian Saito and Hipster Freshman Ariadne. Yet behind the college scenes, they all interact/work together as a secret team trained by Professors Cobb and Mal for a project not exactly on the curriculum. COLLEGE AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Cobol College: The ultimate opportunity for every student of an education dream_

It was the big caption that was written on the front of the informational pamphlet for the school. Now that Ariadne thought about it with reading that exact caption out loud, how did her freshman self not catch the peculiarity of that long but foreshadowing statement on what Cobol College was?

It sure was an opportunity and sure it was education but it was for no ordinary dream. In fact, putting it into literal terms is what made it the least of an ordinary dream. It was far from a metaphor as Arthur would say most likely in his pretentious and pedantic sophomore years.

God, it was all exactly two years ago and two years really changed a lot. Considering that all her other team mates was out of college now and dispersed while she and Arthur remained in Junior and Senior year waiting to graduate. At least they were with their teachers Cobb and Mal for both legitimate school subjects and the dream world.

Yet Ariadne was just waiting to see what was going to happen after all of this. It was all really unpredictable with everything that has happened leading up to this. From changing colleges mid-semester in first year to deciding to learn French to meeting who was to be her jackass boyfriend to being chosen at the end of her freshman year to be part of a not entirely normal co-curricular activity. (It really was the most understating codename for their group commitment)

The activity that was an amazing eye-opener to the science and advanced knowledge of dreams.

Oh! Also to add to the list of unpredictable things is suddenly deciding to learn about physics during second year.

Ariadne had overall been staring at the pamphlet she held in her hand for quite a while. It was already evening and she was sitting on her dormitory floor deep in thought. Speaking of almost sounding super hipster, she didn't know whether it was better or not that she lost the freshman hipster persona. She's obviously not a freshman anymore and she isn't into music that much anymore. The whole dream field project distracted her too much. Again, the change in her life impacted like nobody would believe.

Ariadne only snapped out of her thoughts feeling someone sit down next to her on the floor. The familiar mixed scent of textbooks and cologne could only mean it was Arthur. He had changed even though they've only known each other for two years but it was for the better and for Ariadne's benefit. Arthur was in his normal casual attire with an open plaid shirt over his t-shirt along with jeans and Chucks. Ironically enough, what he wore inside the dream world during training sessions was barely that of casual (Or cheap) but that was during his major arrogant days. Then again, he is still a bit arrogant.

"Have you been sitting here for a while?" Arthur broke the silence

"I don't know. I lost track of time" Ariadne replied nonchalantly.

"What were you doing?"

Ariadne paused while still staring at the pamphlet she held in her hand. "Thinking"

"I hope you're not high because you might be returning to your wanna-be hipster days" Arthur joked.

Ariadne only then looked up and smiled. She playfully hit him. "Sounds very rich coming from a still arrogant asshole"

"The word you're looking for is smug and please, you know you love it when I'm like that. Directing all my attention to you in particular" Arthur added

"You mean showing off in front of me" Ariadne had turned her entire body around sitting right in front of Arthur.

"Well, you showed off yourself one or two times during then. You still do at least three times a week for me nowadays" He was slowly and alluringly leaning forward towards Ariadne

She stuck out her hand against his chest briefly stopping him "Don't get too cocky with that matter"

"Funny how that applies really well"

Ariadne simply responded by clutching his shirt with the hand she had stretched out pulled him in. Each kiss they had shared during the past two years (Or accurately, one year for when they legitimately got together) was nothing less of a spark or flutter or heavy beat of the heart. Sure they seemed like they were at each other's' throats (More so Ariadne at Arthur's) but in the end, they fit together so well and as "soppy little teenage girl" or cliché as it sounded, it was meant to be. Ariadne was hoping to remain happy along with Arthur. Even with college expectations or stereotypes involving sex, parties and flings, Ariadne felt that what she had was more than that.

The two of them briefly broke apart by an inch while smiling stupidly obviously wanting to continue remaining that close. Arthur had grabbed her hand that fell from holding his shirt. He briefly glanced down at the small hand he held. "You know, you better hope that a diamond ring doesn't weigh this down too much"

Ariadne retracted her hand and chuckled. "Oh shush you"

Just as they were about to lean into another kiss, they heard a knock on the door to find a panicked Yusuf. "Sorry to disturb you two but there is something you have to see" Arthur and Ariadne only frowned in confusion before getting up to follow Yusuf down the hallway of the dormitories. "Yusuf, what happened?" Arthur asked. Yusuf was simply shaking his head before they got out of the hallway and responded "Something bad"

* * *

It had hit late evening and it was indeed dark outside on campus. Arthur and Ariadne followed Yusuf down the pathway where light was visible at Building K in the west quadrant. Wait, Building K was where they held their meetings for the work.

Right from a bush, they saw a much unexpected sight of police right at the front of Building K calling it a crime scene. With lights all on in the building, it seemed that police were searching through. Arthur and Ariadne couldn't help but feel paranoid and assume that the business the whole group did in there had been caught out but Yusuf reassured them it wasn't what they thought it was. It was much worse.

To prove that point rightfully, they soon saw Cobb emerge from the building. The confusion became mixed with horror as they realized Cobb was in hand cuffs and was placed in one of the police cars. Only then, the trio tore away from the catastrophic situation that the rest of the college was completely oblivious to. They returned to Ariadne's dorm and there, they had to recollect.

Arthur and Ariadne were beyond baffled by the scene they just witnessed. They only stared in mid-air contemplating what could've brought something so startling. Yusuf was simply looking at his watch and phone in an anxious manner. He was muttering to himself "Shit". Arthur only looked over to him. "Why? What's wrong?"

Yusuf shook his head before marching towards the door. "Everything is messed up now. We've been compromised. Not safe anymore. I must leave now" Ariadne quickly grabbed him again from leaving. "Wait what?! What are you talking about? We're not safe?! Tell us what's going on, please Yusuf"

He cleared his throat before commencing his mumbling answers. "I'm sorry. I meant that _I_ don't have much time left. I have to leave the premises now since they know I'm an ex-student". Arthur joined the questioning "Who are _they_? And does that mean we're coming with you since 'our' safety is compromised?"

Yusuf's distress clearly showed how his thoughts and processes were all over the place. The other two were beginning to feel sorry for bombarding him with questions but they needed to know what the hell was going on. "I-I'm sorry but you two _must _stay here. You're both better off staying within the campus and _only_ the campus. You're much safe here but I have to leave and go to the others" He reached for the door knob one more time but Ariadne gestured to pause once more as well. "Ariadne, I honestly don't have a lot of time. I have to leave –"

"But wait, you haven't told us what that exact scene – what exactly was going on with Cobb being arrested and that very building where we work and all was being searched through by police. You should know well enough that our minds are wondering very far and wide to the possibilities. Just one last thing Yusuf, please"

Yusuf paused "Fine but I have to leave immediately so I'll leave you the brief but drastic news"

Arthur and Ariadne braced themselves but it was hard to wonder why exactly because they didn't know what to expect the truth would actually be. It was silence that was needed before Yusuf exposed the truth.

"Mal was found dead in the building. Cobb has been arrested as a possible suspect" Soon after, he simply opened the door and left leaving Ariadne and Arthur traumatized by the news.

This was by far the most unpredictable thing that had happened in Ariadne's college life. More so than the past 2 and a half years combined.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi ho! This is my 3rd Inception story but I've gone on quite a hiatus with my other stories that need more attention than this one but screw it! I felt like writing this so I shall. (But I will get around to updating my other stories! Just an FYI to my previous readers of other stories - deepest apologies. In other words: I'M BACK!)

Firstly, the characters may seem a little OOC but come on, it's a College AU story (An exaggerated American College basis AU at that) but I hope it'll still entertain you guys. The main OTP here is Arthur/Ariadne as you can see so woo! Again, the OOC matter but I liked having this little twist to their characters in this AU.

I shall await the response for an audience. Please do leave a review if you can. I would like to hear some thoughts so far but anyway, THANKS FOR READING! Stay tuned for next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Freshman Year – Semester 2

* * *

Ariadne was so damn tired.

Yet, the state she was in wasn't going to be helpful for her first day at her new college. Right after staying in Paris for only two years and in college terms: only one semester, she was transferred straight to this new place back home in America: Cobol College. Then again, it was the initial emergency that brought her back home which was the unfortunate death of her father. Still to this day, over a month since the funeral and breaking of news, she somehow doesn't believe. She can't and won't believe that he's gone but somehow, he just is. It seemed like she never really had any proper emotional reaction to his death but it was only because her mother needed someone strong.

Perhaps it was also the reason why she was in a horrible state of fatigue. Whether it was to the emotional or physical extent, the tiredness just stuck to her. She didn't want to think much about how her entire life had changed in an instant. Ariadne thought she had the perfect plan all set out but life just had to revoke it and rewind everything. She now found herself back home with her mother who insisted she stay (Hopefully for good) after her father died. Ariadne had removed herself and her great potential of a life and future in Paris and pushed it back home in America. The possible dream of becoming an architect was now gone.

But her education wasn't put on some sort of back burner. Her mother had mysteriously received a letter from the proclaimed "Cobol College" and was offering some sort of scholarship even though she was enrolled in Paris. Somehow as well, the scholarship was still valid and Ariadne's mother decided to send her there. Now that Ariadne thought about it, she hadn't necessarily done some research on a school she or her mother had never heard about. Leading up to this moment of riding the bus to this "new" and unknown school, she didn't exactly know a damn thing about this place. All she knew was that her architect dream could reasonably enough still come true considering that her subjects included architecture and art. Well, those were the subjects she remembered right now.

Still, Ariadne had to have some hope or optimism about her new school. Sure she preferred Paris and their sophisticated and most inspiring setting for learning architecture but hopefully, this new college could present something new. Then again, she had second thoughts. It was none other than an _American_ college. Joy. There were bound to be some stupid frat kids there due to their influence of watching whatever crappy movies or TV shows there were. Even worse, there's bound to be the terrible mix of both smartasses and dumbasses in her classes or around the campus. Hell, she was staying in the dormitories. What if her roommate was going to be an ultimate bitch or douche? Yep, Ariadne had a lot to think positive about. That was the best she could hold onto before the bus had come to a stop on Sam Street. It had arrived at the destination on the right time: 8:13am so Ariadne guessed she had one good thing already today. She grabbed her bags and hopped off the bus heading up the street before turning left towards a wide gated opening. Ariadne could see ahead what could only be assumed as the school entrance along with other students walking in with their backpacks. She picked up her pace with the commotion within the gates getting louder. There, Ariadne could see the big letters of Cobol College printed high above the two arched entrances past the gate and students were filing through them. She stared at both of the arches before bracing herself and falling back into the crowd of students.

* * *

The crowd shuffled through slowly but surely and appropriately enough, the sun shone brighter on the other side revealing the campus before Ariadne's eyes. It had its fair share of greenery and synthetic grass but the buildings and quadrants towered the horizon and she knew for sure she'd be getting lost here more than once. She was snapped out of her trance when some obnoxious – possibly a stoner – guy slurred in front of her "Newbies head to the student office just to let you know". Ariadne was taken aback before readjusting her bag. "Um, do you mind telling me where it is, please?". The guy paused before pointing behind him with his thumb and simply walking away. "Jackass" Ariadne thought.

She began towards her left to the east direction with all the students bustling around her. Ariadne dragged her suitcase along while adjusting her shoulder bag. It almost felt like swimming her way through a current with the various students making their scattered ways. After passing Buildings A to C on a curved direction, a friendly enough student directed her the right way towards the more southern-west side. She walked more through crowds of students who glanced at her time to time. Why did they have to make this feel like high school again? So what? There was a new student: big whoop. Then again, considering that it was second semester for them and Ariadne was just bumping into this place now, they had the type of stupid right to stop and stare at the new, lost kid in the school. Ariadne shook it off her mind and gained focus again trying to find this stupid office. She was heading on the route towards the big Building F which corresponded well to her mood. From that building, she headed left and there, saw the distinct student office. That stupid stoner pointed her the wrong way. It was parallel to the entrance past Building F in the middle. Ariadne hurried towards the office across the fake grassy area before she felt a bigger figure shove into her.

She was able to retain her balance even though she was pushed to the side but her shoulder bag had fallen spilling some of the contents out. Ariadne groaned in exasperation before bending down already to collect her things. "You better move it foreigner!" That's all she heard from a bunch of guys that were none other than the culprits walking away. She only glanced up to see four of them with their backpacks and…ugh, football jackets. Really? This school had a football team? Great…this could not get any more irritating with an archetypical college society. With her joining this college society, what did she fall under? It didn't matter. She knew she was just different to some degree. Ariadne was snapped out of her thoughts as another person bent down to help her gather her belongings.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that. Those…jerks were the ones who pushed me out of the way. I presume that they were athletes of some sort but no matter. I apologize" Ariadne was handed some of her things before looking up to see a gel-backed, brown short haired, blazer clad guy in front of her. Was it…a British accent she just heard? This was something surprising. "Oh no, that's okay. Thank you for helping me" As soon as she returned all her belongings in her bag, Ariadne stood up and faced the much taller guy or gentleman (She should say) before her. The guy had adjusted his tie before looking at her as well. "I'm sorry but are you from Britain?" Ariadne had to let slip of her astonishment upon meeting her first possible acquaintance that may not necessarily be from around here. The guy had just smiled before replying "Actually yes. I'm an exchange student – well – I was originally supposed to be transferred here at the beginning of the college year but I was put on some sort of back list so I was only transferred for today. Proves to be a little difficult but anyway. How about you?"

"Oh yeah, well, I was enrolled back in Paris but then I had to move back here in America for my mom and so, I'm here now but I've had a little trouble finding my way through here"

The guy had nodded in understanding before exclaiming "Oh! I'm so silly! I'm William by the way. William Eames but you can just call me by my last name which has grown to become my nickname ever since" Eames had extended his hand and Ariadne shook it. She smiled and added "I'm Ariadne"

"Ariadne: that's quite a nice name. As in relation to the Greek mythology. That's quite nice" Eames added.

The intelligence points for this guy had slightly gone up which Ariadne couldn't help but think. "Well so is William. I mean, it's also a nice name" she returned.

This sort of brief conversation and exchange the best thing that the two of them could afford due to being new and lost around this place. It was good for them to be in the similar circumstances and Ariadne very much appreciated it without feeling like the _only_ "newbie" around this joint. Better yet, he was British (But that wasn't really relevant).

"So are you in second year or…" Ariadne broke the brief silence.

"I'm in third" Eames answered

"How long are you here for?"

"I think I'm here for a while. About…a year but I would technically be halfway if it weren't for only being moved for second semester"

Ariadne was amazed again. That didn't sound like any ordinary exchange program. The only sort she knew were about two or three months at max. Yet, there were different possibilities of set programs and whatnot. She had accepted enough already that things nowadays had the element of surprise and unpredictability.

"So this is very much your first day out of 365 I'd guess"

"Well, one and extra with the introduction day that was yesterday. I arrived in America on the Friday. I felt jetlagged so I rested up on the weekend before attending the introduction day"

Ariadne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She only then realized that she hadn't gone to the introduction day. Hell, she didn't even know there was one as such.

Eames looked like he took notice of Ariadne's change in expression. "Are you okay?"

She cleared her throat before nodding. "Oh yep, I was just thinking about something else" She readjusted her shoulder bag again.

"Oh I think you best go to the office to try and drop off your things at your dormitory. I'm sorry to hold you up" Eames suggested

"Don't be sorry. I just want to thank you for helping me get my things that fell" Ariadne grabbed her suitcase in a ready position to move again.

"No worries either. I'm sorry again for running into you like that. Hope to see you around"

"Sure, you too"

Eames and Ariadne shared a brief goodbye but Ariadne hoped that it wouldn't be the last they'd see of each other. She could only look back at him heading towards the west quadrant before walking straight to the office.

* * *

Ariadne entered through the automatic sliding doors and observed the sophisticated setting of an office. It seemed quite modern style with a black and white colour theme and slick furniture. She made her way through the short hallway soon seeing a desk around the corner with a concentrated woman typing on a computer.

"Excuse me" Ariadne walked up closer towards the lady. Only then she looked up after finishing whatever she was typing and at least appeared to have a pleasant nature towards students.

"I'm a new student that was offered a scholarship and I only had accepted it during the last couple of weeks. I'm not sure where to go exactly or even if I'm registered to the school" Ariadne began

"State your full name please"

"Ariadne Goodwin"

Silence remained while the office lady searched through the database for Ariadne. She had noticed the decreasing number of students outside assuming that classes were close to starting soon. Ariadne was hoping to walk around with Eames but she thought as well that he would've most likely gone off. What was also sad was that she knew no way of trying to find him considering that he was two grades above her but he seemed decent and nice. She was slightly frightened of the thought with having to meet the other freshman students. This couldn't be any more like high school. "Ah, here it is" the office lady had brought Ariadne's attention back. "I'll just print out the needed information for you. It'll just be a moment" She suddenly stood up after clicking her mouse and headed through a hallway. Ariadne sighed glancing again outside through the glass. It almost looked deserted with all the students leaving and heading to the scheduled buildings. She drummed her fingers impatiently on her suitcase handle.

Soon enough, the office lady had returned with a plastic sleeve and an expected explanation. "Okay, here you go Miss Goodwin. Included in this sleeve here is your time table for classes, a college map, an introduction information pamphlet, lots of introductory papers along with your dormitory key and location. You will need to have your photograph taken tomorrow for your student ID key cards but for the meantime, you may use this temporary coded key card that is used for entrance of classes. The Cobol College takes pride of the technologic developments that prove to be beneficial" The office lady had placed everything again into the plastic sleeve before handing it to Ariadne. "On other notes, if further assistance is needed, do visit the office and we will do our best to be of service. After all, first day may be slightly daunting but I can assure you that you will settle well into the college"

Ariadne nodded before starting to head out the door of the office. "Thank you again". The office lady smiled. "Enjoy your stay Miss Goodwin". Ariadne stepped outside keeping the office lady's words in mind "Let's hope so"

* * *

**S/A/N**

Hello again! Yep, a much longer chapter and going to the start of the things with the timeline and all. With story notes:

Yes, I had to fill some gaps with names of the characters and all. This again is just what I'd think their names would be and would fit to this AU.

Also, apologies if I get some college information wrong. I tried to do some research but I just needed some specificity on some parts (See what I did there - aha)

As well, we can assume that for this AU, I basically swapped Eames' and Arthur's personalities to some extent but you'll see how they work with Ariadne through the story.

But I hope you still all enjoy. All will play out in a matter of time, just sit back and enjoy.

Also, feedback is much appreciated and thank you to the recent two new followers! STAY TUNED! THANKS AGAIN!

P.S I am very close to updating What Could've Been. I just had to do some other crap during this week but apologies to readers for that story.


End file.
